The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is capable of sewing a cord onto a work cloth, and also relates to a non-transitory computer readable medium.
Sewing machines that are capable of sewing a cord onto a work cloth are known. A presser foot for cording, for example, is known as an element used when the sewing machine sews a cord onto the work cloth. A main body of the presser foot has a cord guide groove formed in a back face thereof. The guide groove extends in the front-rear direction. The cord may move along the guide groove toward the rear from the front together with the work cloth.